Try Again
by Lovely Writer369
Summary: Ebony Girgis is your regular Latin Egyptian ten year old, but when she and her mother move to Baltimore-suburb of Woodcrest-, Maryland from sunny Miami, Florida, her life gets more interesting. I'm really bad at writing summaries forgive me!
1. Character Info

_Biographical Information_

Full Name –Ebony Hero Girgis Torres  
Set Age – 10 at season 1, 13 in season 2, and 15 in Season 3  
Certified Birthdate – July 30  
Astrological Sign – Leo  
Gender - Female  
Aliases & Preferred Nicknames – Hero & EG

Ethnicities

Distant Descendants: 

_Old English_

Dominant Descendants: 

_Egyptian_

_Dominican _

_Physical Description_

Hair Color –Navy Blue/ Black  
Eye Color – Hazel  
Weight – 99 lbs.  
Height – 4'11

Figure/Build - healthy

Distinguishing Features/Scars/ or Birthmarks – Her birthmark is on the middle of her back shape like a star.

Tattoos: None

_Personal Information_

_Current Living Arrangements – Baltimore-suburb of Woodcrest-, Maryland  
Originated from – Miami, Florida  
Traveled Territories – Florida, Maryland  
Hobbies – Reading, martial arts, cooking, playing with her dog Màiri, listing to music.  
Fears – Needles, disappointing her mother, spiders, & cockroaches_

Religion/Beliefs – Believes in God

Family: Rosa Girgis (mother), Seth Girgis (Father), Isis Girgis (Older Sister)

_Health Behaviors  
Physical Ailments/ Disabilities/ Issues – None  
Addiction(s) [Sex, Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Other]: None_

Chronological Information  
Profession – Student  
Likes – Reading, cooking, playing with her dog Màiri, the WWE, and listing to music.  
Dislikes – being tired, missing an episode of raw or smackdown, and extremely preppy girls.  
Goals/Ambitions – To become a chef and own her own restaurant

Most Instructive/Painful/ or Memorable Experience – when her father was called back to serve in the army. 

_Personal Attributes_

Good Habits – respectful, organized, helpful  
Bad Habits – Procrastinating, Caving into Chocolate,  
Fetishes/Strange Behaviors – she meows/moans when someone plays/pulls her hair

Ratings on Personal Qualities

Physical Strength:6 /10

_Attractive: 8/10_

_Honesty: 9/10_

Sociability: 5 /10

Combat Statistics

Species/Race: Human

_Special Skills/ Magical Powers/etc.: Healing, Acrobat, Martial Artist, Stealth, Skilled Leader_

_Weaknesses in combat: Height_

_Strengths in combat: Healing  
Knowledge ability_

Language(s) – Spanish, English, Arabic, Japanese, & Chinese  
Expertise – Cooking  
Chemistry - Highest  
Math - Highest  
English - Midst  
Geography - Highest  
Politics/Law - Midst  
Science- Lowest  
Botany/Biology - Midst  
Mythology - Highest  
Art - Highest  
Reading Level – Above Average Literacy Level  
Left/Right side of the brain: Right  
Handed: Right

Relationships Statuses

Trusted Companions

Closest Friend(s) – Huey & Cindy

Friend(s) - Riley & Ceaser

Hated Rival(s) – Ming Long-Dou  
Intolerable Rivals - Jasmine

Formal Acquaintances

Tolerated Allies - Ed Wuncler III, Gin Rummy, Thomas and Sarah DuBois

_Hot Encounters  
Hinted Attractions - Huey Freeman, Michael Caesar, & Jason Allen_

Extra Information

Eating Habits

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore – Omnivore  
Favorite Food(s): _Corn-Mushroom Risotto,_ _Chicken and Bean Burrito Verde,_ _Banana Chips, & Garlic Mashed Potatoes.  
Favorite Drink(s):_ _Strawberry Banana Smoothie, Chocolate Vanilla Smoothie, & Mango-Peach Smoothie  
Disliked Food(s): Meatloaf, Eggplant Parmesan, & Maple Salmon  
Disliked Drink(s): Coconut and Banana Smoothie & Strawberry Raspberry Smoothie_

Added Information 

_Scent – Japanese Cherry Blossom  
Favorite Color: Purple, Red, & Black  
Favorite Season: Spring  
Favorite Animal: Scottish terrier  
Favorite Music Genre: R&B _


	2. Chapter 1

Woodcrest a real nice place once you get to know it... Oh god who am I kidding? Woodcrest more like whitecrest. But of course my mother and father decided that we should leave Florida and its violence and move to 'safe' Woodcrest. Oh lord help me.

"Ebony come on cheer up Woodcrest is a nice place" I rolled my hazel eyes and glared at my mother "mom when you showed me the photos of that place it looked like a giant utopia for white people!" now it was her turn to glare at me " oh well get use to it I've already meet my new boss and everything his name is Ed Wuncler" I smirked "and lemme guess he owns like everything in whitecrest ?" my mom looked at me "how did you even know that?" my smirk grew even more "after you told me where we moving I did some research about Woodcrest and I found a newspaper online called 'The Free Huey World Report' it actually had some intelligent thoughts, supposedly it's written by a 10 year old name Huey Freeman who moved to Woodcrest with his grandfather and younger brother a little while back and hates it there so far the past month or so they have been there." she bit her lip trying to hide her smile but failing " you see maybe you'll meet him and finally have someone intelligent to talk, weren't you the one always complaining about not having anyone as smart as you to talk too." I sighed maybe my mom was right maybe I should just give Woodcrest a chance but I wished my dad was here with us "mom?" she glanced my way then quickly looked back at the road "yes sweetie?" I stayed silent for a couple of seconds " will dad know where we are when he comes back ?" she smiled and grabbed my hand giving it a light kiss "I called your father last week Hun, he knows where we going to living at I mean I took all his stuff didn't I?" she grinned as if she was a five year old in a candy shop, I laughed and then smiled _'we are going to be alright'_ closing my eyes letting sleep take over me while my mother drive to our new house of the suburb of Woodcrest in Baltimore, Maryland ...  
~2 hours later~  
I felt someone shake me "Ebony get your ass up we're here!" I slowly open my eyes and glared at her "don't give me that look we are here!" I hissed "sun & daylight are evil, the moon & stars is where I belong" My mother gave me an odd look "oh god you came out like your father" I grinned "your damn right!" she sighed while my smile gotten wider " let's just check the house out the movers called saying everything is already set up even your room, the thing is they left the clothes and personal items so we could place them" I gave her a look "did they touch my books?" she chuckled "no they left those in their boxes so you can sort them out you little OCD child you" I smiled and put my arms behind my head "alright let's go" I walked into the big house "the house has four rooms so it's pretty big..." I quickly went up stairs to find my room and soon I saw a door silver with Ebony written in black over it. I headed towards the door opening it I smiled as I saw my new room. The walls were a light purple giving it an innocence look to it, soon they would be covered with posters of wrestlers and bands/singers. This room was twice as big as my old room in Florida; all my furniture was all ready set the only thing missing now was me to start putting my lovely items to it and put my Latin/Egyptian flair to it. Best things of this room are as follow one , own personal bathroom, two, what seems to be a walk in closet, three, a giant bed , and last but not least a balcony that leads to the backyard with a giant tree that's on our neighbor's side but it was big enough to give me shade on my balcony. I squealed with happiness _'this moved wasn't as bad as thought'_ I heard my mother's laughter from down stairs but it sounded nervous? I walk back to the stairs peaking around the corner I heard my mom's voice along what sounded like a real old white man. "Mr. Wuncler I glad to see you, but why are you here?" I scoffed, glad to see him my butt, "well Rosa, I'm throwing my grandson a garden party he's coming back from Iraq and I was hoping my new top doctor at my hospital could come along with her daughter...you have a daughter don't you?" I silently hiss _'lie mother please lie...' _I glared at her as she laughed "yea I do, actually she's in her new room let me just..." I silently prayed for her not to call my name and my prayer was answered as I heard Ed Wuncler say "that's quite alright I'll just meet her at the party" "are you sure? Because I can just go get her right now" he smirked "yes I'm sure I have to see another family, the Freeman's I haven't meet them yet" my mother smiled and nodded her head understanding " alright we'll see you tomorrow" he nodded walking out of our new house to what seemed across the street...wait did he say Freeman's ? I stared smiling really big as I remembered what my mother said 'maybe you'll meet him and finally have someone intelligent to talk, weren't you the one always complaining about not having anyone as smart as you to talk too' my smiled just got wider. "Ebony! Get from the corner I know you heard everything" I went down the stairs the smile still plastered on my face; she gave me a weird look "what's with the smile?" I laughed "mom didn't you hear what Wuncler said?" she gave me another look "he said freeman mom! As in Huey Freeman? Maybe you were right mom maybe I will have someone intelligent to talk to here in white crest after all..." she sighed "its Woodcrest..." I rolled my eyes "yea ...sure" she growled "just go unpack!" I happily went up the stairs my mind running with thoughts of one and only Huey Freeman...I sound like a fan girl oh dear lord.


End file.
